


We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together

by redchanks



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Charles likes Taylor Swift, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchanks/pseuds/redchanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik have broken up- again. Nothing that a little Taylor Swift can't fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Never Ever Ever Getting Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited one-shot inspired by a fanvid.

At this stage in his relationship with Erik, Charles was used to a broken heart.

This was it though, Charles had made his decision. No longer would his feelings be subjected to Erik's whims. A decision of this calibre called for some epic music. Charles slammed on the stereo, took centre stage on his bedroom floor and grabbed his trusty microphone. Well, hairbrush.

_"I remember when we broke up the first time,_

_Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like_

_We hadn't seen each other in a month when you said you need space_

_What?_

_Then you come around again and say, baby,_

_I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say 'I hate you!' You call me, 'I love you'_

_Ooooooooooh-oooh-ooh-ooh_

_You call me up again tonight but_

_Ooooooooooh-oooh-ooh-ooh_

_This time, I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are Never Ever Ever getting back together_

_We-ee are Never Ever Ever, getting back together_

_You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me_

_But we-ee are Never Ever Ever-"_

"So, Erik broke up with you again, huh?"

Charles' glorious singing and divalicious dance moves were rudely cut off by the appearance of Raven leaning against the doorway, with one eyebrow raised. "Taylor Swift? Really Charles? I can just about deal with Beyoncé, but-"

"Hey!" Charles pointed his hairbrush accusingly at his smirking younger sister. "Tay-Tay is fabulous, and you know it." That was all it took to set them both off in peals of helpless laughter. "Seriously, though, I've had enough." Charles fought to keep his composure. "This is it. No more Erik!"

Raven appeared to consider that notion for a moment before grinning maniacally. "Nah" she giggled. "You guys are made for each other. He'll call you tonight, or maybe tomorrow, and you'll get back together. It's destiny," She mocked good-naturedly.

"Aren't you supposed to be going on a date with Hank?" Charles bluffed, eager to change the subject.

"Yes, I am, and I'm late." She made to leave, but popped her head around the doorway a moment later. "Promise me you won't listen to _Bootylicious_ 17 times in a row like last time?"

"When Queen Bey calls, I must answer." Charles winked and Raven bid him goodnight with an air-kiss.

Charles boogied downstairs to grab himself some break-up Ben and Jerry's, singing under his breath.

_"I don't think you're ready for this jelly..."_


End file.
